Nerv Academy
by Organised Kaos
Summary: A slightly different view to Eva. I suck at summaries, just have a read.
1. First Day

**

* * *

NERV**** Academy**

**Disclaimer:** Evangelion is the property of Gainax and so on and so forth. I don't own it, this is only fanfiction. Nothing more.

Written by Organised Kaos

* * *

_First Day Jitters_

* * *

Shinji Ikari, age fourteen, was nervous. However, he had every right to be, he stood alone at the front gates of his new school, NERV Academy. One of the most highly ranked schools that existed in Japan, among the top three in academics, a top competitor in the district sports tournaments and his father is the principal here. 

He felt small, insignificant even as he approached the forbidding black gates that contained the school's insignia, a golden half maple leaf with the letters NERV filling in the other half. Under that insignia the school motto was boldly displayed, "God is in his Heaven, All's right with the World".

Strange motto for a high school.

In the courtyard, his nervousness grew. Being the subject of dozens of suspicious stares could do that to you. He glanced around, as he expected none of the looks that went his way were friendly, most were dismissing. He felt that he was disliked everywhere he went, he must have been because people whispered behind his back when they thought he was not listening. Low whispers of how he must have been a bad child to be left behind by his parents, whispers of parents telling their children to keep away from him lest he be a bad influence on them. He had learned early on that it was his fate to be alone and frankly, after awhile he learned to shut himself away from them, but it did not lessen the pain in his heart.

**-(/)-**

Unaware to Shinji, more eyes than just the ones in the courtyard examined him. High above him, five pairs of eyes watched his progress as Shinji made his way into the administration building.

"So that's him."

Someone snorted, "He looks weak"

"As much as I hate ta agree with da Demon," A rough masculine voice responded, "He does look kinda scrawny, sorta like Kensuke."

"Hey!" Another male voice, this time indignant replied.

"The two of you, BE QUIET!" A girl's furious voice silenced the two bickering guys' voices.

"EEEEEP!"

"The class rep!"

**-(/)-**

In another part of the school, inside a dimly lit room, two men conferred quietly.

"He's here." The older, silver haired man stated.

The younger man, although by no means he was young himself, seated himself quietly on the leather chair behind his mahogany desk.

A panel flickered to life.

"So I see." The man murmured.

"What are you going to do?" The silver-haired man asked.

"Send Watanabe Kazuma."

The older man paused, "Are you sure about this, Ikari?"

"I will not repeat myself, Fuyutsuki."

"Understood."

**-(/)-**

After receiving his papers from the secretary, Shinji faced a curt dismissal. He sighed, he should have known, his father would not have wanted to see him in any circumstance.

He trudged out of the administration building and into the school itself. Class 2-A. So that would be on the second floor, he reasoned. He kept his head down as he climbed the stairs and thus did not see the person going the other way, coming down the stairs.

Shinji's hand flailed outwards into search of purchase with which he could use to stabilise his backwards momentum. His hand hit something but found nothing to hold on to and as the laws of physics would have it, Shinji continued to fall backwards and downwards. He landed awkwardly on his back, the breath knocked out of his lungs, his eyes instinctively closing from the pain that shot up his spine like liquid fire.

Something hard clattered near his face; he winced when little hard bits of something bombarded his face. Opening one eye, he found the shattered remains of what used to be a mobile phone. He did not have time for any further though before he was hauled roughly to his feet by the collar.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, asshole!" An obviously furious boy screamed into Shinji's face.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Shinji stammered.

This seemed to aggravate his antagonist even more. Shinji gasped in pain when he was picked up and slammed against the wall.

"Do you think sorry's gonna cut it, punk?"

"I-I'm sorry. It was an accident," Shinji replied feebly, wishing that he didn't come here or even existed in the first place.

"An accident! My girlfriend gave me that phone! You are going to pay for this. In the Arena."

By this time, a considerable crowd had gathered around the two in the landing between the floors. Murmurs and whispers had already begun, most of them excited for some reason when the other boy mentioned, the 'Arena'.

Shinji's antagonist threw roughly to the ground and stalked up the stairs, the gathered crowd parting before him. Shinji shook as he gathered enough of his wits about him to stand up again. He tried hard to restrain the tears he felt burning his eyes and for most part, he succeeded. With teary eyes, he gazed upon the suddenly predatory crowd that surrounded him.

Confusion beset him as various students pushed and prodded him verbally as well as physically.

"What? What do you want?" He cried out ineffectually as the crowd surged around him excitedly.

He yelped in panic when somebody grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him along the flow. His newest assailant turned out to be a glasses wearing, sandy-haired boy about his age.

"You're new around here, aren't ya?" The other boy asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I guess I am," Shinji mumbled nervously, "But who are you? And why are you dragging me with you?"

"Oh? I'm Kensuke, Kensuke Aida. I'm in the ninth grade, like you are," Kensuke replied.

"Oh."

Kensuke eyed Shinji strangely, "Since you're new here, I guess you don't know what the fuss is all about."

"Not really…but that guy," Shinji replied hollowly, "That guy seemed really angry."

"His name's Kazuma Watanabe, a fourth year at this school. He's known to be pretty vicious."

Shinji finally noticed they were heading up higher and higher, well past the second floor where they were supposed to be.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?"

"To the Arena, of course." Kensuke replied cheerfully, almost too cheerfully.

"What? Why?" Shinji was beginning to panic; he didn't like the sound of this, 'Arena'.

Kensuke stopped and spun around to face Shinji. Adjusting his glasses so that it reflected the light, he whispered conspiratorially.

"Since you're new, you probably didn't know but this school has a tradition."

'A tradition?'

Kensuke saw the confused expression on Shinji's face so he went on.

"This tradition was started way back, around to when the school was opened. I would tell you more but we haven't got the time and you'll understand better when we get there."

**-(/)-**

When they had reached the roof of the school building, a sizable crowd had built up in the open area. Shinji looked around; it looked the same as any other school roof. Wide-open area with fencing on the sides, however in the middle of the open area was a construct made of wire fencing.

A rectangular box of wire fencing, enclosing all four sides and the top, like a zoo enclosure. Suddenly he was pushed through a doorway in one of the sides. He stumbled and fell on his face. Jeers and catcalls met his ears as his face met the sand floor. His head whipped around in confusion and fear at the hostile crowd until he found the familiar visage of Kensuke pressed against the now-closed gate of which he had been pushed through.

"Hey, Shinji! One thing about the tradition, when you or anybody else is in that cage," Kensuke gestured at the wire enclosure, "The Arena. Has to fight."

Shinji scrambled to his feet and ran at the fencing, clinging to it, shaking it in a futile attempt to get out, "What do you mean, fight? I don't want to fight. Let me out! Please! Let me out!"

Once again, jeers and catcalls met him. Kensuke looked at him sympathetically when he pushed his glasses back up.

"Sorry, man," Kensuke muttered regretfully, "No can do. That's the rules around here."

"What? No!" Shinji exclaimed desperately, "There has to be some mistake. Let me out!"

"Nuh-uh. Sorry, Shinji, but that's the way it is around here," Kensuke pointed over Shinji's shoulder and yammered excitedly, "There's your opponent now. That upperclassman whose phone you broke, Kazuma Watanabe."

**-(/)-**

"No please stop!" Shinji pleaded with his attacker as he ran around the cage, vainly avoiding the punches and kicks thrown his way.

"Got you now!" Kazuma snarled as he backed Shinji into a corner.

The din from the gathered reached fever pitch when Kazuma finally unleashed his full rage against the hapless boy. Dozens and dozens of punches rained down on Shinji's frail arms and shoulders in a brutal attempt to reach his face and more vulnerable areas. Stabbing kicks forced him to curl into a ball to protect his stomach and groin. Not that it stopped the assault, if anything else it grew in intensity as more blows came harder and faster.

Suddenly silence filled the crowd, and the blows slowed enough for Shinji to lift his head from his arms. Warily, he peeked out from behind his guard just in case it was a trick. He dared to glance up to find his attacker's attention diverted. Adrenaline and a brief flash of hope filled him, enabling him to clamber to his feet and run for the gate.

What stopped him short of his goal was not his attacker, but a ghost. A ghost of his past. The figure that had haunted his dark memories for every day of his life. The one who sired him, his father.

"F-fa," Shinji stammered, "P-please."

Gendo's white gloves glowed in the morning light when he pushed his tinted glasses further up his nose.

He huffed quietly at Shinji's frantic plea. With a snort, he turned his back to Shinji. His head faced the side so he could glance at Shinji from the edge of his glasses.

"You are weak. You have not grown any stronger. You…disappoint me"

Shinji stared at his father's back as he walked away with tears stinging his eyes, like he did all those years ago. And it hurt as much now as it did back then. Before he could slump on the fence, a shout made him turn around.

A front thrust kick broke through Shinji's raised arms and blasted straight into his chin. All Shinji felt was the burning agony and the metallic taste of a familiar liquid before darkness claimed him.

"What?" Kazuma exclaimed in surprise, "Eh? Are you that weak?"

He didn't get a reply from the unconscious boy.

**-(/)-**

Once the crowd realised that the fight was over and unspectacularly as well, they left jesting about the weakness of the kid who lost. Although they did wonder why the principal would leave his office to see some weak kid and talk to him so personally.

The crowd slowly trickled away, leaving Shinji alone unconscious and bloodied on the floor of this school's brutal tradition. Well, not entirely alone when five people surrounded his lifeless form.

A girl with blue hair and crimson eyes knelt down beside him and begun an examination of him. A brief check on his arms showed some impressive bruises forming already, purpling and turning black in some cases. Another girl, a brown-haired woman was wiping the blood from his face with a damp handkerchief.

"Kensuke Aida! You didn't have to push him in, you know! He was new here. Look at him!" The brunette screamed at the guilty looking sandy haired boy.

A redheaded girl standing nearby snorted contemptuously, "He deserved it. He was weak."

"Shaddup, Demon!" The fifth member of the group, a tall black haired boy scowled at the redhead, "He doesn't stand a chance against an upperclassman like Watanabe"

"Pfft, that's because he was weak like you, Neanderthal!" The redhead screeched.

"Be quiet please," The blue-haired girl stated. She bent down over Shinji's face and stayed there for moment.

The two boys' eyes went wide, "Oooooooh! Rei's sweet on the new kid!"

The redhead and the brunette rolled their eyes simultaneously at the display of immaturity. The brunette yelled at the two, "Be quiet, you two! Rei was just checking his breathing and his heartbeat."

"Duh, Hikari. What else would Wondergirl be doing?" The redhead sniffed.

"That's not very nice, Asuka."

"Whatever," The redhead, Asuka replied dismissively.

Rei picked up Shinji's arm and dropped it. It thudded against the ground, the action quieted them down like a gavel in a courtroom.

The next words that came from the blue haired girl surprised them all, "He can be trained."

The boy in question stirred uneasily as if in response to the fate that now awaits him.

* * *

Thanks to Ayanami-chan for prereading. 


	2. Second Day

**NERV**** Academy**

**Disclaimer: **Evangelion is the property of Gainax. Not me, this is just fanfiction.

Written by Organised Kaos

* * *

_The Second Day can't be as bad…right?_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH! Please! Please don't hurt me! Stop please!" 

Shinji bolted from his bed, screaming. It took several moments of unrestrained abuse of the vocal cords before he registered that he was not inside a cage as hundreds and hundreds of blows rained down on his frail body. His breathing was laboured as he struggled to calm his beating heart.

"I see you are awake now."

Any effort before to quell his rising heartbeat was shattered when Shinji fell out of bed in fright.

"Whaaa!"

Crash. Thud.

"Are you alright?" The girl peeked over the bed.

Shinji groaned and opened his eyes to look up at whoever it was that surprised him. His breath whooshed out of him again.

Hair that was as blue as the sky. Eyes as elegant as the moon, a blood moon. Pale skin to the perfection of white marble. Shinji felt his mouth dry and his breathing accelerate. His brain tried to come up with a response, but his socially deprived mind left him stranded. Even if he had full faculty of his functions, he did not think he would have been able to respond anyway.

"Who?" Was the unintelligible gurgle that came from his throat.

"Rei. Rei Ayanami," The girl replied quietly.

"R-rei" Shinji stammered, still uncomprehending the situation.

"Yes?" The girl offered him her hand, "Do you require assistance, Ikari?"

Shinji accepted her hand; he was mildly surprised by the girl's deceptive strength when she hauled him to his feet.

"Who…who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Your name is Shinji Ikari, son of Gendo Ikari and Yui Ikari. Born June 6, 2001, age 14. Other than playing your cello, you currently have no other interests. For the last ten years, you have been living with your relatives as per your father's wishes. When you were in grade six, you got into trouble with the police over the possession of a lost, although the police claimed it to be stolen, bicycle. Other than that incident, you have lived your life rather peacefully in self-isolation, avoiding contact with most people. You are here because you have accepted a music scholarship at this school. Am I correct, Ikari?"

Shinji gaped at the blue haired girl and mouthed, "How? Did you read my files?"

The blue haired girl just glanced at him before turning away to leave, "Follow me. Dr Akagi will see you now."

"Who?" Shinji asked as he scrambled out of bed to follow the girl.

"The school nurse, she will be the one to determine if you are capable of returning to class now."

Just as they entered the main part of the infirmary, a hand suddenly clapped down onto Shinji's shoulder from behind.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know that this area is off-limits?"

Shinji leapt into the air screaming in fright.

"Doctor." Rei turned around and addressed the amused blonde haired woman.

"Rei," the doctor replied formally, "Who's your friend?"

Rei cocked her head to the side for a brief moment and mouthed the word 'friend' questioningly. "He is Shinji Ikari; I have been assigned to take care of him"

"I see and he needs my approval to attend class?"

Rei nodded.

The strange lab-coat wearing woman turned to Shinji who was seriously considering if his heart could deal with all the sudden stress recently.

"Hi there! So you're the new kid, eh?"

"Yes," Shinji was brought back to reality by the question, "..Ma'am."

Shinji was taken aback by the sudden cat-like grin that appeared on the doctor's face. He flinched away from her hand when she tried to clap him again on the shoulder.

"We'll be leaving now, Ikari," Rei said firmly, she nodded in Ritsuko's direction, "Doctor."

"See you, hopefully not too soon." Ritsuko waved cheerfully.

Once the two were out of sight, she glanced down at her hand, "Was that just a fluke?"

**-(/)-**

"You have missed homeroom and most of beginning classes."

"Um…sorry"

Shinji shrank beneath his companion's stare, he did not understand how she did it with her near blank expression and monotonous voice, she expressed her disapproval and frankly, that intense crimson stare intimidated him.

"We will be having physical education class shortly, please go change into the gym uniform for today."

"Oh, okay," he quickly disappeared into the room that Rei had indicated. 'Uniform for today?'

With his mind gone wandering, Shinji didn't realise it when he stumbled into a row of metal lockers.

"Ow," Shinji looked up at the offending object.

Shinji Ikari.

He blinked in surprise, but the image did not go away. His name was clearly stencilled on the nameplate that belonged to the locker he had bumped into.

Not knowing what to do, he opened the locker and peeked inside. His eyes widened at the pristine white gi inside, hung on a coat hanger provided.

Not really knowing what else to do, he dressed himself in the gi, only having a bit of trouble with the belt. He walked outside to find Rei already changed into a training gi of her own and was waiting for him.

"Ayanami? What are we doing with these gis on?" He asked quavering.

"Follow me." Was the only reply.

**-(/)-**

As they neared the school's rather large gymnasium, Shinji fancied himself hearing something like thuds and screaming. Maybe since they had these gis on they had a martial arts class. However instead of the synchronised 'kiya's he was expecting, the closer he got to the door, the more irregular sounding the thuds were and the screaming seemed to be coming from only one person instead of a multitude as it should be.

"What's going on?" Shinji asked his guide.

Rei glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "That would be Soryu."

"Who?"

"Do not worry, you'll be meeting her soon enough," Rei responded. She grasped the door handle with one hand and pulled it open.

A body, accompanied by a feminine voice raised in extreme volume, tumbled out of the open portal.

"You weaklings! Did you seriously think that would work! You call yourselves, men! Where are your balls? You bunch of stupid apes! How the hell did you manage to get yourselves into this school with your pathetic level of skill!"

Shinji chuckled weakly as his level of unease increased when Rei indicated for him to step inside. He winced at the sound of dull impacts of flesh meeting flesh and cries of pain from whoever the unlucky bastards were.

"Do I have to go in there?"

Rei nodded.

Shinji gulped in nervousness and shakily stepped over the threshold. He sighed in relief when nobody seemed to notice him. Nearly everybody's concentration was directed towards the centre of the room where a red blur was screaming insults at the pile of bodies surrounding it.

"Sit," Rei said as she brushed past him to take a free spot on the floor next to a girl with her brown hair tied up in pigtails.

"Hey Ikari!"

"Wha! Aaaaaaaah!" Shinji screamed in surprise.

"Shhh!" Kensuke put his finger to his lips. "Be quiet! You don't want to do laps, do you?"

"Sorry," Shinji whispered back.

"Looks like you're okay," Kensuke, grinned cheerfully.

"Eh…I guess."

'_No thanks to you_,' Shinji thought darkly.

Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face because Kensuke started waving his hands in a placating manner.

"Sorry about that. Honest," Kensuke laughed nervously, "I didn't mean to do anything spiteful but those are the rules around here. Even the principal secretly encourages it."

At the mention of the principal Shinji's mood fell further if it was possible.

'_Father_'

Kensuke looked abashed at his companion's sudden low, "Hey, hey. Don't go all depressed like that. Getting beaten up is no big deal, heck even I was beaten up on my first day here. The best thing to do is to get up and keep looking ahead. Uh-huh." Kensuke nodded in self-satisfaction.

"Okay…" Shinji didn't know what to make of this guy so he just nodded dumbly.

"Tell you what. I'll even take you under my wing as a way of apology. So whaddaya say?"

Shinji stared blankly at Kensuke who was standing up with a thumb's up pose.

"Ah. Mr Aida. Nice to see you volunteering for once."

Kensuke still semi-lost in his world nodded and thumped his chest.

"Of course! I, Kensuke Aida, don't back out of my promises."

"Oh good! Then you can be Miss Soryu's next vict…I mean opponent for this judo exercise."

"What!" Kensuke screamed. He didn't have anytime for more words when he suddenly went flying from a sudden hip toss.

When reality hits, it hits hard.

"Uggggghhhh!" Kensuke groaned from his place on the padded mat, he blinked blearily past his askew glasses at the redhead smirking at him.

"That wasn't funny, Asuka. It hurt like a bitch."

'_Not that I was expecting any different from_ _the daughter of the devil herself_'

"It was funny to me, four eyes. Next time pay attention to class, doofus."

The teacher clapped his hands, "Very well done, Miss Soryu. You may sit down now."

"Yes sir!"

"You! Mr Aida. Stay standing."

Many sniggered at Kensuke's misfortune, even Shinji found it hard to keep a smile from his face.

"With Mr Aida's help, I will now demonstrate a basic throw in judo. Watch carefully, understand!"

"Yes, Mr Hyuuga, sir!" The class shouted.

The teacher, Mr Hyuuga, turned towards Kensuke and bowed, who in turn returned the gesture.

"Now, Mr Aida, grab hold of my lapel with your right hand and my left arm with your left hand. While I do the same to you," Mr Hyuuga instructed.

Kensuke clasped the lapel of his teacher's gi with his right hand and his teacher's left arm with his left hand as instructed. Makoto Hyuuga the Phys Ed teacher grabbed the lapel of Kensuke's gi with his right and the sleeve of Kensuke's left arm.

"Now hold still, Mr Aida. Class, watch carefully, the next step is to step forwards with your right leg like this and turn your right shoulder into your opponent like this. Make sure you have a good grip on your opponent's clothing when you do this," Mr Hyuuga told the class, making sure he had everyone's attention.

Asuka yawned slightly from her place opposite Rei and Shinji.

"Now keep your stance low for better balance and using your momentum, throw your opponent."

Mr Hyuuga heaved and threw Kensuke over his right leg, dropping the student onto the ground.

"And now that's called a body drop, class"

"Yes, sir!"

"Now practice this throw for now before we move onto the next one."

Immediately the class stood up and separated into pairs for the exercise, while the teacher made his way to where Shinji was standing.

"You're the new kid, right?" Hyuuga smiled at the young boy.

Shinji nodded mutely.

"You don't know anyone well enough to be your partner, right?"

Shinji looked around the class, the only people that he had met were Rei and Kensuke. Kensuke was still lying on the floor from the earlier demonstration, it didn't look like he was moving anytime soon, especially with the redhead from before creeping up on him. Rei was nodding politely to whatever the pigtailed girl next to her was talking about, and he didn't want to intrude.

"I guess not…sir," Shinji mumbled.

"That's alright, I guess," Hyuuga clapped Shinji on the back cheerfully, "You can work with me for the time being. You probably could do with a few pointers, eh?"

Shinji chuckled nervously, "I guess so, sir"

"Sir?"

Hyuuga turned around and came face to face with Rei's ruby stare.

"Yes, Miss Ayanami?"

"I will partner with Shinji Ikari, sir," Rei stated quietly.

"I see…" The question was blatant on his tone.

"I have been assigned to him."

"Oh…" Hyuuga blinked, "Ohhhhh!"

Rei blinked and seemed somewhat startled at that point.

"I'm jumping to conclusions again, aren't I?"

Rei nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Well then, I'll leave our freshman here in your capable hands."

Hyuuga turned around and flashed Shinji a smile, "She's good at this, so listen well, kid."

"Yes, sir!" Shinji snapped to attention.

Hyuuga nodded to Rei again before taking his leave, heading over to where the brown haired girl that was talking to Rei before was pleading with the redheaded girl to stop throwing Kensuke around.

"Are you ready?" Rei's quiet voice snapped Shinji out of his faze.

"I-I think so…"

"Then proceed," Rei said as she grabbed hold of the lapel of his gi.

Now Shinji was nervous, really nervous. Rei's proximity to him had his knees shaking and his palms suddenly seemed to be exceedingly slick with sweat as he raised them to Rei's collar. He gulped in fear when Rei furrowed her eyebrows and frowned at him.

"W-wait, I can ex…" Shinji stuttered out of nervousness.

"Your grip is too weak. Please do this properly, Ikari. Grasp firmly," Rei, instructed sternly.

"Ok," Shinji nodded shyly and approached Rei again.

This resulted in an utterly humiliating experience for poor Shinji. Rei had shown no mercy in the practice and went about her task with blunt efficiency and perfect form, while Shinji only managed to trip Rei once.

**-(/)-**

Shinji thoroughly humiliated in his own mind, as he was absolutely sure that the other kids were laughing at him for his poor performance from the moment he walked through the gates. His mind churned out possible taunts and jokes he thought he would hear whispered behind his back as he woodenly followed Rei to the staff office to where his new homeroom teacher waited.

So deep was he in his melancholy thoughts that he didn't hear Rei's soft spoken, "We are here."

And walked through the open door. Where he bumped into something soft and a bit squishy his mind told him. He decided to look up.

A beautiful heart-shaped face framed by a luxurious mane of lilac hair looked down at him.

"My, my. Aren't you a bold one, young mister Ikari?"

"Who?" Shinji seemed bewildered by the familiarity of the woman whose bosom he was still snuggling against.

The woman seemed genuinely surprised; she suddenly caught Shinji into a hug that nearly smothered him.

"You don't remember me, your precious Misa-chan? Oh cruel fates!" The woman sobbed with crocodile tears.

Rei watched this little debacle with a neutral stare but a slightly arched eyebrow expressed whatever emotion or thought that was currently running through her mind. She noticed that the actions of the teacher were drawing attention to them and probably unwanted attention as well.

As the teacher was too busy hugging Shinji and sobbing, she decided to take action herself. Imposing her slight frame between the passers by and the sobbing teacher, she held up her hand and announced monotonously.

"Miss Katsuragi is intoxicated at the moment."

The crowd seemed to understand and melted away.

Shinji's ears picked up what the pale girl said over the sobbing of the woman he was pressed up against.

"Katsuragi? Misa-chan?" Something seemed to click in his mind, "Misato? Misato Katsuragi!" He shouted in recognition and delight.

The woman's tears dried up as suddenly as they came. With a wide grin on her face, she put Shinji into another bone-crushing hug that had even Rei concerned, the sound of that many pops and cracks cannot be good.

"Yep, it's me, Shin-chan. Your old babysitter!" Misato squealed happily, "Boy, was I surprised when I saw your name on the transfer documents, I didn't think I would see you ever again. You've grown so much, you only used to come up to my knee. You're as still as cute as before. Waaaaaaaaah!"

"Urk, thanks, Misato," Shinji gurgled around the chokehold the woman had him in.

"Miss Katsuragi, I believe it would be best if you released Ikari before he chokes to death."

Misato looked up surprised at the girl, "Oh hi, Rei! How are you?"

She looked down at the blue-faced Shinji, "Oh sorry, Shinji. I guess I got a bit carried away there."

"No," Shinji gasped, "It's alright."

"So you'll be my new student now, eh?"

"I…guess so, eh…ma'am."

"Don't ma'am me," Misato admonished Shinji, "It makes me sound old. Call me Misato or Miss Misato if you have to."

"Ok, ma…I mean Miss Misato!" Shinji quivered under Misato's glare.

"I guess you had a rough day. What way to have your second day," Misato sighed.

"Um…WHAT!" Shinji shouted, "Second day? What are you talking about?"

Misato turned to Rei, "You didn't tell him?"

Rei just gave her one of those 'it's kind of obvious' looks and an imperceptible shake of her head.

"It didn't seem necessary."

"I see. Well, Shinji, you got banged up pretty bad and you just slept through the first day recovering so you should be mostly fine by now, I swear Ritsuko can work miracles."

Shinji just nodded, "What am I going to do now, Miss Misato?"

Misato looked at Rei again who coughed discretely, earning her a dumbfounded look. Misato looked around and found the papers that she had dropped. Luckily, they had a clip holding them together.

"Oh right. Where you're going to stay while you're studying here," Misato exclaimed after a brief flick through the papers. Misato's eyes suddenly widened.

Shinji didn't like that look on her face, "What? What's going on?"

Misato wordlessly handed the papers to Rei, who gave them a brief glance and handed them back. Misato gave the girl an exasperated look and turned to Shinji.

"Well, Shinji, you must be really lucky cos you're going to be staying in best dorm on campus."

"Say wha?" Shinji seemed rather dumbfounded.

"You're going to be in Education and Vocational Attainments or EVA for short, a program run by the Magi system." Misato explained, "And because of the status of those in the EVA program they are housed specially and they have a few more privileges than some of the regular students."

"What is this EVA program? What is this Magi thing you're talking about?"

Misato sighed, "Come on. I'll tell you about it as we go along. Your stuff should be here already."

**-(/)-**

"…And that's the EVA program," Misato concluded.

"So it's a sort of scientific program for the study and improvement of selected candidates with certain talents," Shinji said, "So why me? I surely don't have any talents…"

"Don't say that Shinji! You must have a talent or they wouldn't choose you for this. Some people would cut off their right arm to be in this program. Even Rei here is in it."

Shinji stared at his silent companion, "Ayanami? You are in this thing too. What do you do?"

Rei glanced at him sideways, "I do what I'm told to do."

Shinji chuckled nervously since he couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Err, so what's this Magi system thing? Some sort of brain computer doohickey?"

Misato laughed, "No, it was something developed by this school and two other similarly prestigious schools, the Trident Polytechnic School and the Seele Institution, the highest ranked school in the country. Sort of like an Ivy League thing if you ask me. The Magi is just a name for the 'alliance' these schools agreed to. They with the help of the Marduk organisation find students to fill the EVA program."

"Okay…"

"And every two years these schools have a little competition between them to test out the quality of their EVA students." Misato added in, "Well, it is sort of a competition but…you'll find out in due time Shinji."

Shinji definitely did not like the sound to that. In an effort to get his mind of the matter, he asked whether they were there yet.

Misato's puzzled glance at the surroundings and her turning of the map did not exactly inspire confidence.

**-(/)-**

In due time Shinji found himself in front of his new place of residence with Rei leading the way this time. To be frank, he was quite stunned. He didn't expect much even though Misato said it was the best student residence in the whole school. It looked like something right out of ancient times. A heavy wooden and mortared stone construction reaching two storeys, it projected an air of authority and a traditional homey feel. Once they were past the walls that surrounded the compound, Shinji found his breath taken away again by the elegance of the yard. Flowers artistically arranged around a large rock garden were the main feature of the front yard. The path that led the way to the front door was meticulously maintained, free of weeds and broken stone. The front door was done in a western style contrasting against the Oriental influence of the rest of the house.

When he entered, he found to his surprise that the inside was unlike the outside where the house stood majestic and untouchable, the foyer had shoes littered to one side, and other decorations placed at random around the room. A small table filled with pleasant smelling flowers occupied a small corner. A wall scroll depicting mountains and a mountain cat done in the classic style occupied one wall, underneath hung a small picture frame. Shinji took a closer look and assumed those were his housemates.

Misato's cheerful countenance greeted him when he turned around, "Those are your new housemates. You'll meet them later on. Rei, can you show us to his room?"

"Of course, Miss Katsuragi," Rei replied calmly and made her way up a flight of stairs near the entrance.

"Downstairs is the kitchen, dining room, a general bathroom, library, lounge room and the dojo," Rei explained as she led them down the upstairs corridor, "Ikari, this will be your room. You have thirty minutes to settle in before I show you the rest of the house and familiarise you with the school's policy."

Then she left, leaving Shinji and Misato to stare at the letters stencilled into the plain wooden door.

'My room'

"Oh this just won't do," Misato said huffily, from somewhere within her pile of notes, she pulled a sign in the shape of a pink heart and from within her blouse a marker pen. After some hasty scribbles, she stuck the sign over the stencilled nameplate. It now read, 'Shin-chan's lovely suite'

"There done," Misato, sounded very pleased with herself, "Well, I'll leave you to it, Shin-chan. I'll probably see you in class tomorrow so don't be late."

Not knowing what else to do, he turned the doorknob and went in. He gasped at the accommodations offered. A large full-size bed placed next to the window dominated the room. A wooden desk stood off to the side next to the door with a computer and various stationary on it. A wooden dresser, shelf and mirror also occupied the other walls. The room even had a small bathroom for convenience; outside the window, he spied pink cherry blossom trees and green gingko branches.

He found his stuff on the floor next to the bed and spent the next twenty minutes unpacking. His underwear went into the dresser, his everyday clothes, mostly white shirts and black trousers with some casual wear went into the closet. His new uniform also went into the closet. His gi and sports clothes remained at the locker he had found out from Kensuke after class. Being naturally neat and organised, he finished quickly and had the time to refresh himself in the adjoining bathroom before there was a knock on his door. Quickly wiping his face on the provided washcloth, he answered the door.

To his surprise, it was not Rei who he had expected but another girl, the pig-tailed brunette Rei had been talking to during gym. A petite freckled face lay under the bangs that overshadowed large brown, doe-like eyes. One thing that stood out was her clothes, she wasn't in her uniform but she was still dressed very formally. Attired in a well cut, yet plain kimono of dark blue, she bowed formally to him. Shinji not knowing what to do bowed in return.

The girl smiled at him, "I'm Hikari Horaki. Pleased to meet you."

"Um, I'm Shinji," He replied nervously, he scratched the back of his head not knowing what else to do.

"Well then, if you would follow me, Mr. Ikari. I'll show you around the house and introduce you to the rest of the occupants," Hikari smiled and indicated Shinji to follow her.

Walking in the hallway downstairs, Hikari pointed out various rooms, which Rei had mentioned briefly.

"Each one of us has been assigned personal recreational rooms for our hobbies and interests. Each room is tailored to suit everyone's respective needs and since you're staying with us, you will be assigned one too."

"But…" Shinji protested.

"There will be no buts," Hikari looked at him sternly, "You will be expected to follow the rules and regulations that are part of this program, otherwise your privileges will be suspended, and you will face expulsion or worse."

"What!" Shinji screamed, "But that isn't fair! I don't even want to be here."

"Then you can run away again," Someone had snuck up to them.

Shinji spun around, his eyes flashing with emotion briefly, before he quenched it and returned to his composed neutrality he found was easier to deal with the world. He was met with an equally composed and uncaring face, a complete mask and shield from emotions within and without.

"Ayanami…" He breathed out.

"Why do you fight this? Do you not have trust in your father and his work?" Rei asked bluntly, her red eyes boring into his cobalt ones.

Those words triggered something inside Shinji; he clenched his eyes shut struggling to keep control of himself. When he opened them again, Rei and Hikari were both taken aback by what they saw. Shinji's eyes subtly changed, they seemed darker, more malevolent and infinitely deeper than before. Within those depths, emotion flickered, a rising tide of brutal savagery spiralling up from the abyss.

"No. There's no way I can. Not in a father like him," Shinji almost spat as he angrily looked away.

"I do. I have faith in him."

His trembling suddenly stopped his eyes wide in surprise stared at the girl before him.

"The only thing in this world I have is faith in the principal…my foster father."

**-(/)-**

Shinji set down his cup of tea onto the low table, feeling the tea's delightful warmth fill his stomach and work its way through his system.

"This is excellent tea, Class Representative Horaki," He said after a minute or so of enjoying the tea's deep and full flavour.

Hikari smiled gratefully, "Thank you, but please there is no need to be so formal. You can call me Hikari or Class Rep if you want, I'm used to that."

"Um, okay," Shinji said.

He clasped his hands around the ceramic cup, "This is a nice room, um, Class Rep."

"This is my personal recreational room," Hikari gestured at the layout of the room, "As you can see, my interests lie mainly in this area."

Shinji took in the simply furnished room with a small sense of appreciation. The main area was raised and covered with tatami mats and featured a small low table in the centre where they were seated. Around the room lay bits and pieces of traditional furnishings and knick-knacks, like a small fan with neat calligraphy letters over the sliding door, little masks and a small shrine in the back of the room. Shinji's eyes widened when he saw a wall mounted with naginata and other weapons.

"Oh, don't worry about those," Hikari said congenially, "They are from my family's collection."

"Oh." He turned his eyes away and down into his cup.

"Would like you some more tea?" Hikari asked brightly, trying to turn Shinji's attention away from brooding what had happened before.

Shinji jerked his head up and his cup almost followed in that quick movement. He flushed guiltily, "Yes, please."

Hikari giggled as she poured more tea into Shinji's cup.

"The others should be arriving soon. If you wish, you can ask me some questions about them and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities."

"Okay," Shinji paused to think, "What are they like?"

"Well…they're kind of a mixed lot, there's me. You've met Rei," Hikari trailed off for a second as if to think, "Then there's Asuka, she doesn't get along too well with Rei."

"Is that all of them?"

"Well, there's Toji and Kensuke…Kensuke was the one making an idiot of himself in gym."

"I know him. I've met him before."

"Oh right…" Hikari's thoughts went back briefly to the fight yesterday.

The two sat in silence for a while, sipping at their tea until they heard footsteps and some impatient muttering.

"Hikari, are you there?" Yelled an annoyed female voice.

"Yes, Asuka. Come on in and remember to take off your slippers," Hikari replied exasperatedly, as if she has done this many times before.

"Yeah, yeah." Came the disgruntled response.

The door slid open and…something walked in. Shinji just stared in awe at the young woman confidently striding in. The shine of her skin and radiance of her red tresses indicated health and improved the image of relaxed confidence she excluded. Her exotic looks and manner had Shinji admiring her as she gracefully sat down at the low table, her long legs flexing lithely and liquidly. The girl glared at him for his staring and immediately he averted his eyes back down to his cup, blushing in embarrassment.

"You're the wimp that got beat up yesterday, weren't you?" The girl asked bluntly.

Shinji just nodded, refusing to look up.

"Well?" The redhead demanded.

Shinji looked up in confusion, "What?"

"God, idiot!" The young woman growled, "Why the hell are you here? Don't you know this program is for the best of the best? The elite of the three best schools in the entire nation of Japan! We can't have anyone, especially one who got their sorry ass kicked in on their first day here!"

"Hehe…" Hikari tried to calm her friend down, "Asuka, please control yourself. Not everybody's like you…"

Asuka pouted and turned away. Hikari's eyes narrowed, 'Yeah, nobody I have known beats up thirty students on their first day.'

"Ehehehe…anyway. Shinji, this is Asuka. Asuka Langley Soryu. She was the second candidate chosen for the EVA program after Ayanami. So she knows just about all there is to know about the program."

Asuka sniffed, "Of course. I'm going to prove that I'm the best there is. So it's natural that I have to learn about everything"

"Asuka, this is Shinji. Shinji Ikari. He'll be joining us in the program. I believe he is joining through the music scholarship. The specialised class one and as a candidate for _it_."

Asuka's eyebrows rose a little at this, she squinted at Shinji, looking up and down. "He doesn't look like much…"

Shinji frowned at the straightforward girl.

"Hey guys, what cha up to?" Two male voices greeted them from the door.

In the door stood Kensuke and another boy, grinning cheerfully at them.

"I see the new kid got here fine. Me and Toji had clean up duty," Kensuke said airily, "So we couldn't bring him ourselves."

"Oh yeah, these are the idiots that share this house with us, I don't know how but they got into the program too," Asuka sneered.

"Oi, wot's dat supposed ta mean!" The taller and more muscular boy yelled.

Asuka stuck her tongue out at him, "What do you think, monkey face?"

"You wanna start sumthing!" The boy with the heavy accent growled.

"I would wipe the floor with you using my little finger," Asuka growled back, their faces inches from each other.

"Grrrr"

"Stop that, you two!" Hikari scolded, "You're not really making the best first impressions on our new member."

Asuka harrumphed and turned away, the other boy grinned widely trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Hey dere, I'm Toji Suzuhara. Pleased to meet ya!" The other boy stuck out his hand to Shinji.

Shinji found himself taken in by the infectious good nature of this new boy. Shaking the boy's hand awkwardly, he replied with, "I'm Shinji Ikari. Pleased to meet you too."

**-(/)-**

That was how his first…well second day at his new school went. Musing over his sudden status as a privileged member of this school, his new roommates and even meeting his old friend, his former babysitter, Misato Katsuragi, he stirred restlessly on his bed, trying to find that peace called sleep.

"Why? Why do I have to do this? It's not fair. I don't think I can even do this," He finally screamed out.

A crack of light from his doorway silenced him.

"Ikari?" A soft voice called.

Shinji didn't feel up to facing anyone, least of all her so he turned away and pretended to sleep.

"We have classes tomorrow; please do not stay up too late. It would be inconvenient if we were late…" There was a brief sigh, "Ikari, I…I do not know what to say for I am unfamiliar with this type of situation. I apologise."

Neither of them stirred with this heavy silence between the two.

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow."

The sliver of light disappeared and the door closed with an audible click.

Shinji lay there for a minute before stirring to lay on his back. From that position, he stared at the ceiling above his bed.

"An unfamiliar ceiling," he sighed before turning over to sleep.

End chapter two.

* * *

Thanks to Ayanami-chan for prereading. 


	3. Third Day

**Nerv**** Academy**

**Disclaimer: **Evangelion is the property of Gainax and whoever else owns it, not me.

Written by Organised Kaos

* * *

_The Third day…a nightmare that just doesn't end._

* * *

Shinji blearily opened his eyes just as the dawn began creeping into his room. He stretched and let out a sigh. A moment of confusion beset him as he found himself facing unfamiliar settings until his conscious mind caught up and memories hit him. Literally. He only had enough time to raise his head when his door slammed open and a blur hit him square in the face.

"God, you're such a klutz, new kid." An annoyed voice drawled, "Get cleaned up and yourself into the kitchen in half an hour."

One half-sincere apology later, the door slammed closed again. All Shinji saw was a flash of red when he poked his head from out of the pile of books that lay atop him.

"Morning…" Shinji managed to get out.

With the slow movements of one just awakened he went about his morning rituals of cleaning and preparing for the new day. He diligently packed the books he was just given, he paused when he got to his new uniform though. Not that there was anything wrong with it, it just didn't seem to suit him.

Putting it on, he went downstairs into the kitchen as ordered. The hustle and bustle suddenly stopped when he arrived. Kensuke and Toji were setting the table under Asuka's stern watch, Hikari was cooking breakfast and Rei was entering the room from the door that led to the outside yard. Kensuke and Toji grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Hikari almost dropped the spatula she was holding when her hands went up to her mouth.

"Oh my."

Asuka turned around; her eyes looked him up and down almost appreciatively…well at least less harsh than the one she gave him yesterday.

She let out a low whistle, "Not bad, new kid. You cleaned up quite nicely."

Shinji blushed in embarrassment; he shifted uncomfortably on the spot in his new uniform. He had on black slacks, a dark blue shirt, a dark purple tie and short black jacket. He had a long one for winter. Kensuke and Toji were attired similarly although Toji had a white shirt instead of the dark blue one. The girls were dressed in tan short skirts, white shirts underneath a yellow sweater, maroon jackets; knee-high socks and a bow or a tie in Rei's case completed the outfit.

"Come, join us, Shinji!" Hikari said happily, as she motioned Shinji to sit at the table. His stomach growled at the delicious aroma and he gratefully dug into the traditional Japanese breakfast that lay before him.

Shinji took his first bite of the fish and rice and dropped his chopsticks, "Did you make this, Class Rep?"

Hikari nodded with a smile, "Yep, I love cooking."

Then her face scrunched up in worry, "Is it bad, Shinji? I must have done something wrong…but I did as I normally do it."

"No!" Shinji exclaimed, "I-I mean this is great. It's delicious, much better than what I used to make."

"Oh really!" Hikari squeaked, "Thank you but it's really not that great. It's nothing special, just normal breakfast."

"Trust me, it's delicious. I know good cooking when I taste it."

"Enough flirting, you two!" Asuka yelled, "Keep your mangy paws off her, new kid, if you know what's good for you."

"What!" Shinji screamed back, "I had no intent like that whatsoever!"

"Suuure," Asuka squinted at him, "Just don't get any funny ideas."

Shinji frowned, "I won't."

Rei stood up, startling the others as she went unnoticed for the whole time, "Thank you for the meal."

She put her dishes into the sink and left, as she passed Shinji, "You should hurry. I will show you to your first class and collect your EVA routine for you."

"Eh, routine?" Shinji asked after he gulped down his miso soup and placed his dishes into the sink as Rei did.

"Um, Ayanami," Shinji called out as he trailed after her, "Wait up please!"

**-(/)-**

Out of all the dorms in this private boarding school, theirs was the furthest away meaning that it was a long, quiet walk from their relatively isolated dorm to the academy proper. Rei gave no indication that she knew or cared that Shinji was following her and Shinji did his best to keep up, unable to break the silence between them.

"At 0700, Students Ayanami and Ikari are to report to the Director of EVA Operations for a debriefing and Student Ikari's new schedule. Then report to Dr. Akagi for Student Ikari's physical examination," Rei read out from a little notebook.

"Eh?" said a totally confused Shinji.

'Wasn't I meant to start class today?' He thought worriedly.

"Please follow me, Ikari." Rei stated before starting her way up the grand stairs of the school's foyer.

"Um, okay." Like a lost puppy, he trailed after her.

"Damn, Shinji, you look like a lost puppy," Misato said heartily as she slapped him on the back.

Shinji choked, "Ow…Miss Misato!"

Misato smiled innocently, her eyes almost shut because of the breadth of her smile, "Yes, Shinji?"

"Nothing…"

"Miss Katsuragi, we are here for Ikari's debriefing and his new schedule," Rei spoke after observing Shinji and Misato's little interaction.

Misato looked up at Rei, who was standing at the top of the stairs, "Sure, Rei, the papers are in my new office."

Rei nodded and turned to go, Shinji and Misato followed the near silent girl down a few corridors and into one of the many wings of the main building.

There they found Misato's office, a decent sized affair with shelves, a large oak desk and a fridge. Paperwork littered the desk and stationery seemed to be placed in the most precarious of places, the floor was clean however, which was surprising.

"Hmmm, paperwork, paperwork, bills, receipt of sale of one country, tests, wedding invitation…" Misato mused as she searched among the many piles of paper on her desk.

Rei and Shinji stared impassively at the woman.

"What?" Misato pouted, "Ah, here it is. Shinji's schedule, copy of school's rules extended edition for the EVA program, insurance policy, list of materials he will need other than basic books, and contract to sign his soul away to the devil. All of it is in this neat little folder."

Misato winked at the dumbfounded Shinji as she handed him the folder.

"Uhhh…thanks," Shinji shakily took the folder, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"You heard most of it already yesterday so I'm not too sure," Misato tapped her finger on her lips trying to think.

Rei decided to interrupt about now, "He will need to know about some of his duties, Miss Katsuragi."

"Oh that's right. Thanks, Rei!" Misato turned to Shinji, "Let's see, you know that the EVA program is comprised of what is considered the school's elites, right?"

Shinji nodded.

"As you are now one of them, you now have a duty to be the best!" Misato declared boldly, pointing her finger at Shinji, "Well, that's what Asuka would say but basically that's true. You will have to maintain at least an 85 to 90 per cent average in a variety of subjects. Most of them have been chosen for you now but as you advance, you'll be able to choose what you like. Most of them subjects for this year and the next two will be based around your music scholarship, in your final years this will be let up slightly for your entrance exams and stuff but we'll worry about that later on."

Shinji nodded in understanding, this was common sense after all.

"Alright, a quick history lesson," Misato said as she suddenly pulled a projector out of nowhere, turning it on she gestured at the pictures on the screen, "The NERV Academy started off as a dojo for the elite and military of pre-war Japan. That is the basis of this academy, martial arts. While it is unsure, what art was exactly practiced here, as the records have long since been lost. The principles and founding ideas at the time remained the same, that the martial arts honed the mind as well as the body. What surviving records had stated that even though this dojo was for practicing the art, it also sought for improvement in not just the student's physical skills but their mental ones as well. Study of many things from the mathematics, literature, management, command for most of the students were from the noble class or the military and whatever sciences were present at that time."

A quick flash of Japan during World War II, ending at a picture of Hiroshima.

Misato continued on, "However after WWII and it's consequent ban on teaching the martial arts, the dojo was closed officially until it was reopened as an academy for normal education. However thanks to those of the Karate and Kendo Federation, the academy did not quite lose its martial edge completely. As it is, the school only regained its martial standing because of civil wars that occurred worldwide in the year 2000 and the government had imposed martial law to deal with the uprisings that had occurred in Japan. In the end, the militaristic rule won out and Japanese policy changed, you'll learn more about this in history class. Thanks to your father's hard work, this school managed not only regain its original status as an elite academy; it has also risen in the ranks placing it second only to the Seele Institution."

A brief picture of Gendo on a podium, directing staff and students with shouted commands, some with him examining students as they conducted tests in a variety of subjects from chemistry to sports and literature.

"All students of this academy are required to conduct themselves in an orderly manner when outside the campus. This is reinforced doubly for EVA candidates, as they will represent the school in functions and gatherings of where there will be important people, this means Shinji we'll have to get you some formal wear. Anyway, care must be taken so that we won't make our school look bad; even I have to behave myself when we're outside. So if I have to suffer, you'll have to suffer along with me, understand?"

Shinji shrank back from the dark moody glare Misato had in her eyes and nodded frantically. As she said this images depicting students in a variety of social situations from dinners to graduation were shown, each student showing proper etiquette in handshakes and bows.

"Good. Aside from maintaining a high school grade and conducting yourself in a dignified manner outside, you'll have to uphold the school's traditions," Misato remarked seriously, "This one would be the most important of them all, got it?"

Shinji swallowed nervously, his fear rising. Sneaking a glance at Rei, her face was stony, her stare more intense. He felt he would burn from the heat of it.

"Attention back here, Shinji," Misato chuckled for a moment, "Now back to business, our school prizes strength and all the good things that make it up. Intelligence from good grades, mental alertness from social interactions, politics will feature into this part, skills from your talent classes and scholarships, power from rational decisions, loyalty to group or team and finally physical ability which are embodied in the martial arts."

"Martial arts? What? Why?" Shinji asked.

"That's another reason why you were chosen Shinji," Misato stated lazily as she leaned back onto her desk.

"Why me? I can't fight," Shinji wailed desperately, "You know I can't fight. You know how weak I am. I was beaten up on my first day by that upperclassman."

"Cut that line of crap, Shinji!" Misato retorted sharply, silencing Shinji's protests.

Misato leaned forward and poked her finger into Shinji's chest, "Your weaknesses can be overcome, Shinji. It's a matter of training and experience and we WILL train you. Wouldn't you like to be strong? To be able to defend yourself and others from what happened to you the first day here?"

"Why should I care?" Shinji muttered sullenly, averting his eyes away from Misato's incensed ones.

Misato scowled but didn't know how to answer that, "Look, I know you don't like fighting. I've known it ever since you were a kid. You don't like to hurt others intentionally, I don't too but I can fight. I went to school here and I survived. I will tell you this, this school is tough, not just in the academic sense but in the literal and physical sense. That little beat down you got on your first day has happened to nearly every new student to enter these grounds. The principal is a very harsh man but he's fair in a twisted way, he doesn't differentiate between people. From what I know of him, he sees that all students should leave these grounds resilient to anything life throws at them. He will not tolerate those who become weak. This school is the real school of hard knocks"

"…"

"Shinji, fights like that are common place here. Your father even encourages it, the full contact fighting is allowed because it can be used to gauge effectiveness of what we have taught the students. Although he has placed some limits on what it used to be. Back when I was here, most of the fighting occurred underground, away from the eyes of the teachers, not that they would have done much to stop it, after all it was a good way to separate the wheat from the chaff. However now that it's all open for everyone to see, all the hush-hush has disappeared along with some of the more sinister injuries that used to occur," Misato rubbed her belly unconsciously before continuing.

"From what I heard from Ritsuko, those who survive and learn to deal with it come out a bit better, something like how hard work builds character and all that. I can't refute that because it's mostly true," Misato sighed, "Are you going to let your father call you a coward? Are you going to run away? Even after all the things your father and I have said to you?"

"Do you think your father would acknowledge you if you ran away now?" Rei added in sombrely.

Shinji's eyes snapped back to the pale girl standing next to him, his expression changed from astonishment to clenching his eyes shut to think to resignation.

Finally, his expression firmed and he slowly opened his eyes again to find both Misato and Rei staring at him, "All right…I'll do it."

Eyes bright with defiance and clear with a purpose, he declared, "I'm up for the challenge. I can do it. I will not let Father call me a coward."

The two women subtly relaxed at those words. Misato smiled at him, "Those were some good words, Shinji. Now that's pretty much it from me. Off you go, I have some paperwork to get back to. Rei will take you to Ritsuko now."

Misato nodded to Rei, who inclined her head in return.

"Wait! I still don't know why I was chosen though," Shinji asked firmly, refusing to budge even with Rei's hand trying to pull him away.

Misato stared at him, "You really don't know? Or are you hiding it? In any case, Ritsuko would be the best person to ask, she can explain it better than I can. Now shoo."

With she ushered them out of her office and slammed the door close. Shinji rolled his eyes when he heard the loud bellow that echoed from behind the door, he knew very well what kind of 'paperwork' his former babysitter was doing.

**-(/)-**

Later on in the school infirmary, Shinji was definitely feeling uncomfortable. He here was standing naked while Dr. Akagi detached probes from his body. He blushed in embarrassment when he recalled that Rei had stayed until she was ordered out when he started stripping for the full physical exam.

"Well, Shinji, you're in healthy condition," Dr. Akagi remarked as she began running through a checklist on a clipboard, "Your vitals are fine, all your injuries from the day before healed up nicely. You're slightly below average weight so you'll need to work on that. Your muscular structure is suffering from that so you'll need to gain some weight before gaining any muscle. Your stamina needs some work, at the moment your endurance is more suited to slow burning movements like extended walking or a long run but future physical activities will require a higher metabolism for quick and agile movements. I recommend that you start drinking two bottles of milk a day from now on and have a higher intake of protein. I will talk to your class representative about that. Any exercises you do now should be focused on the cardiovascular system, so skipping and swimming will be ideal."

"O-okay, ma'am." Shinji stuttered, "Can I put my clothes back on now?"

Dr. Akagi blinked and raised her head, to see the furiously blushing Shinji vainly trying to hide himself with his hands.

"Um, okay. Go get dressed and I'll tell you the rest of it. I'll be in my office."

"S-sure," Shinji said as he scrambled for his clothes.

A few minutes later, Shinji walked out of private examination room and was trying to smooth the creases in his clothing when he bumped into Rei, who was waiting for him beside the door to Dr. Akagi's office. She nodded to him and opened the door to enter, indicating that he enter first.

Dr. Akagi was currently fussing over something near the door, a small cat bounded out of the office through Shinji's legs. Shinji bent to intercept it but Dr. Akagi stabbed a finger at him, preventing him from doing so.

"Leave him alone, he needs to get out and about. Now sit down," Ritsuko muttered distractedly.

Rei and Shinji seated themselves on the chairs in front of the doctor's desk. Shinji sweated slightly at the amount of cat memorabilia staring at him from the opposite wall.

"Now let's see," Ritsuko fished out several pieces of paper and celluloid from a convenient stack, "As I said before your vitals are fine and that you need to work on your weight and muscles. My suggestion remains the same, skipping and swimming to improve your cardiovascular system and lung capacity, but Rei here will be the one supervising your training from now on, so she'll determine what you will need," The doctor inclined her head to Rei, "Your diet will be changed accordingly since I believe Miss Horaki is in charge of that. Will you see that she gets this?"

The blonde haired woman handed Rei a piece of paper who glanced over it and nodded in approval.

"Now onto the rest of it, your strength is mediocre at best, but we will be working on that so don't worry, your movements are lacking in form and coordination, you should have naturally quick and agile movements but you must have been wasting your potential because you only showed slightly above average results. Your stamina I mentioned before at the moment is not suited for someone for your frame, it's decent for long runs but you won't be able to adjust to a fighting pace if you don't work on it. In fact…" Ritsuko suddenly lapsed into silence.

Shinji winced at every negative assessment, now his spirits was really low at that point so he mistook the doctor's silence to be a bad thing.

"Doctor?"

"…well, I'm not sure if I should say, I only have a theory because I'm not too sure," Dr. Akagi answered uneasily as she flipped through her charts.

"Is this something about his ability and the reason he was chosen, Doctor?" Rei asked.

Ritsuko and Shinji shot the demure girl surprised looks.

"How did…nevermind. I should have expected you to have somehow known or speculated it," The blonde haired woman sighed.

"What is this? Misato said you'll be able to tell the reason why I'm in this program too," Shinji asked apprehensively.

Ritsuko sighed, "Shinji, do you know anything about your family? Anything at all?"

Shinji seemed confused by the question, "What do you mean?"

"Do you know anything about your mother and her side of the family? Anything specific?" The doctor stared hard at the young man.

"N-no. All I know is that mother died in an accident when I was very young…" Shinji muttered sadly.

Ritsuko gave him a sympathetic look, a look he didn't really like seeing, "I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories but this is part of the reason why. Your mother, Yui Ikari was born into the Ikari clan. They are very special if not that well known, nearly everyone of them excelled in their chosen area of interests. I was very impressed by your mother's work once, as her work in the medical field was groundbreaking. She didn't just excel in healing people, her research into genetics had helped the medical community make significant breakthroughs in the research of the human genome. Anyway her family was considered one of the elite clans, you are a descendant and scion of this clan. Your roommates will understand this as they are the same as well. Anyway apart from the genius which seems to be a trademark of the Ikari clan, they were masters of the Art and generations upon generations of reinforcing a martial tradition seemed to imprint something in their blood. I believe your mother researched this heavily, you know how some family pass down family arts and customs and so on?"

Shinji nodded, reeling from the sudden intake of information.

"Your family, at least your mother's side of it, has passed down something to you through DNA. You seemed to have inherited the gift strongly, stronger than anybody I have known with a similar case to have at your age. I haven't gotten all the details to this gift but from what I hear it's a great boost to your fighting prowess."

Now Shinji scoffed, "No way. If this ability is great as you claim it is, how come it was me that was in the infirmary yesterday?"

Ritsuko shook her head, "You misunderstand me, you're not a trained fighter yet so of course you got beaten up. This ability doesn't make you a martial arts god or genius but from what I surmise, it is an innate ability, no something more than that. It's more of an instinct that allows you to evade or avoid damage. I have attacked you twice since I met you and twice you have shifted slightly so I missed the sweet spots by millimetres. The ability to not get hit or avoiding dangerous blows to your vitals is a very potent technique to a fighter's arsenal."

Ritsuko emphasised the near misses by holding her thumb and forefinger slightly apart. Shinji was completely shocked, "What? How? Why would you attack me?"

Ritsuko smiled ferally, "It's something I do all the time to new students. I would use my knowledge to manipulate pressure points on a person's body to aid healing and adversely use to damage. What I do is nothing too harmful. You missed being paralysed from waist down for the first attack and suffering from diarrhoea for two days from the second, just by millimetres."

"Ack!"

Ritsuko laughed at Shinji's discomfort, "Don't worry I won't do it to you now. Moreover, I don't think I can. So you can relax."

"Um okay…" Shinji still watched the woman warily.

"If anything this ability would help marginally, you will need to train it to maximise its full potential. That is why I think you were chosen. The EVA program is designed to maximise the potential of its candidates and your ability is only one of the special talents you have. So study well and train hard. I have a feeling you'll make us proud."

Shinji went through the rest of the day in a daze, he just went through the motions of living, responding woodenly to enquiries and introductions as he was introduced to class and his new teachers. Through all this Rei stayed by his side, nudging him to answer when it was required, other than that she left him well alone.

**-(/)-**

"How did I get here?"

Shinji found himself well alone in the dojo connected to the EVA candidates' dorm with no recollection of what happened after the physical exam. Looking around he was rather impressed by the size of the place, it could easily fit a class or two in here with room to spare.

"Why am I here?"

The door to his side slide open and he turned to face whoever it was. To his surprise all of his new roommates trooped into the dojo in a formal procession. Each and everyone were attired differently but formally. Hikari and Rei were dressed in elegant kimonos made of shimmering silk. Asuka was wearing some black slacks with a white shirt and jacket, from the way the shirt gleamed, it was probably made of silk too. Toji was garbed in a fancy cowled robe with tigers stitched into it. However Kensuke was the only one aside from Shinji wearing the school uniform.

Shinji shifted uncomfortably before the stares directed his way.

"You are now one of us," Hikari intoned respectfully.

"And dat means ya'll have to uphold traditions," Toji said sagely.

"But first," Kensuke grinned, "We're going to have a party in honour of our new housemate!"

"Yeah! Party! Party! Party!" Toji burst out of his fancy robe and started dancing around in boxer shorts, waving little paper fans in celebration.

Hikari and Asuka sighed loudly, slapping their hands against their foreheads.

"I knew that monkey couldn't be trusted with something as serious as this," Asuka muttered.

Hikari managed to quiet down the two rowdy males and they settled into line, facing Shinji once more.

Rei leaned forward slightly to look him in the eyes, "Ikari, this trial will be hard on you. Forgive me."

Her hand flashed to her left side where a wrapped bundle rested. Fluttering cloth greeted Shinji's surprised eyes; he scrambled back just before the tip of a sword cut his throat open. He looked up at Rei's emotionless face and hard eyes, his eyes traced the razor sharp katana that had threatened his life just a moment before. He watched as Rei brought the sword handle above her head, the blade slanted to her left. He observed with detached horror as her left hand slowly grasped the bottom of the handle, her slow shift of her right foot was his only warning as the pale girl brought the sword down. He rolled away from the blade and only saw Rei on her knee, slowly sheathing her sword before a white sock bearing foot slammed into his face.

"That's got to hurt, new kid," Asuka's condescending voice cut through the painful haze Shinji was in, "Blocking a kick like that with your face."

Shinji only grunted as he struggled to sit up, propping himself against the wall he slid into. A trickle of warm liquid tickled his nose and lips, wiping it off, he could see the redness of his blood contrasting with the whiteness of his skin.

"I don't want to do this," Shinji mumbled from behind his hand.

"This was your choice, Ikari," Rei's quiet voice stilled his turmoil for a brief moment, relieving him of extraneous thoughts for a crucial second.

He dived away from a reverse spin kick to his head, and ducked past Kensuke's incredibly fast counter-motion kick. Only to have Toji's powerful right hook into his jaw send him sprawling across the dojo.

"Sorry, newcomer, but I hafta pop you one," Toji said coldly, "It's just tradition, nothing personal."

His left leg snaked out and took out Shinji's wobbly left leg from under him. Just as Toji was readying himself for the next blow, he suddenly was planted into the ground. In his place was an airborne Hikari with her eyes closed and arms crossed over her body. At the apex of her leap, while using Toji as a springboard, her eyes snapped open and focused on a panicked Shinji when he saw the unexpected appearance of little throwing knives between her fingers.

Shinji moved faster than he ever had in his whole life, shrugging out of his jacket he sprang from his crouch to the side and at the same moment threw his uniform's jacket at Hikari. Hikari gasped when the jacket flared open, blocking her view of Shinji, reflexively her arms snapped forward. All eight daggers pierced the jacket and nailed it to the wooden wall.

"Smart move," Hikari said when she landed, "But not good enough against me."

More weapons found themselves in her hands and slicing through the air towards Shinji before anyone else had time to think. This time Shinji couldn't dodge so he just wrapped his arms around his head and waited for the pain to come.

He only felt the passing of the wind and the whizzing sound of the knives as they flew past but no pain, no sensation of sharp, pointy things piercing his flesh or the blossoming of blood, which is a sign of sharp, pointy things digging into his flesh. One of his eyes opened, followed by the other one, it seemed fine if a serenely smiling Hikari was normal after she had tried to kill you.

A piercing scream rocked him back to his senses, he rolled backwards to his feet to face an excited Asuka. She was grinning happily, as she moved into a fighting stance. Backed into a corner, Shinji had no choice but to mirror the fiery girl, if possible, Asuka's grin grew broader. With a holler, she launched herself at him with a thrust kick aimed towards a point below the waist. He managed to dodge the strike below with crossed arms, he realised his mistake as soon as contact was made, the kick didn't have enough power to be a proper kick, although not much power was needed for where it was aimed. With his guard down all he could do was block the incoming punch with his face again. His breath whooshed out of him when he hit the wall with his back hard.

"You do have some good points after all," Asuka smirked. "You make a good stress reliever, new kid."

Shinji coughed, trying to get air into his abused lungs.

"Thanks," Shinji croaked as he used the wall to help him stand again.

"Get ready, new kid," Asuka grinned cat-like at Shinji, "Cos I'm going to end it with one hit."

Asuka's fist curled at her waist, her muscles bunched for the power she was about to deliver. A slight downwards tilt of her left hand for a brief half second was the indication of the power behind this final punch. Asuka was confident that Shinji wouldn't be able to stand after this punch with her full strength behind it. Her opinion of him had risen a little during this little initiation ritual, she didn't think he would have lasted this long. She had kind of expected Rei to lop his head off with her sword. Although she hated it, she had to admire Rei's skill with the katana, her form was flawless, and every stroke was even and firm, and she recognised the skill of a master even if it was grudgingly. As far as she knew, Rei had never missed with the sword, Asuka frowned, something strange was going on here.

Shinji's natural reflexes kicked in at that point and somehow he managed to evade the fist by dropping to the floor. Asuka's surprise didn't allow her to stop in time and her momentum carried her forward. First was a crack, then the splintering of wood as her fist went right through the wooden wall. Asuka's expression grew panicked as she couldn't free her fist from the confines of the wooden wall. Then the next thing she felt was pain from her abdomen and the breath leaving her lungs. She gasped and choked around Shinji's feet in her solar plexus, the sudden attack leaving her weak and unable to support herself. She slumped onto the floor when Shinji rolled out from under her, her hand still caught in the wooden wall.

"Um, are you…okay?" Shinji asked, he shook the girl gently.

When her head slowly turned to him, Shinji shrank back in fear or at least tried to, it's kind of hard to move away from somebody when they have a hand wrapped around your throat.

"New kid. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." Asuka spat out angrily, her eyes burning with anger and malice.

Shinji gurgled as he clawed at the hand on his throat, his efforts seemed futile as she steadily increased the pressure.

Crack!

Shinji lay gasping on the floor, struggling to get air past his abused throat and into his lungs.

"Asuka, that's enough," Hikari admonished her friend who was nursing the wrist of her free hand.

Asuka just glared at the brown haired girl.

"Owwww." Asuka whined as she licked her wrist, "Goddammit, Rei, did you have to hit me that hard?"

Rei blinked at the girl from her kneeling position when she finished wrapping up her sword, hiding it from view again.

"You could have caused Ikari great harm if you continued to suffocate him and the initiation is over. There was no point in continuing."

"Yeah, yeah." Asuka grumbled and pouted slightly. They all looked at her, even Toji and Kensuke who were helping Shinji up.

Finally, she reluctantly admitted, "He passes. Whoopdeedo"

"Don't be like that Asuka," Hikari said gently as she extracted Asuka's arm from the wood panelling. From a fold in her kimono she produced a jar of salve and proceeded to apply it to the scrapes on Asuka's arm, "I say he did fairly well for a beginner, although he could have afforded to be a bit more aggressive."

"Hey, Class Rep, looks like we have to postpone the party, our little star doesn't look up ta it at the moment," Toji gestured to the swooning Shinji that he and Kensuke supported between them, "We'll put him to bed and have the party some other time."

Hikari glanced at Shinji and nodded, "It'll be best and, Rei, can you put these salve on his injuries when they put him to bed?"

Rei seemed taken aback for a moment and a light pink hue suffused her cheeks. Her bow hid any more visible emotion and she shuffled out of the dojo with Toji and Kensuke on her heels, wondering why Rei seemed a bit worked up.

End chapter 3

* * *

Thanks to Ayanami-chan for prereading 


End file.
